everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Addison Brooks
Princess Addison Books and Princess Mackenzie Swords are 2015introduced and all around characters. Addison is the daughter of Princess Addie and Mackenzie is the daughter of Princess Meryl from The Two Princesses of Bamarre. Addison is a Rebel because she feels that her books are enough adventure for her. Mackenzie is a Royal because she believes that she will be a hero when she grows up! Character Personality Addison Addison AKA Addie is someone you might mistake for a hero since she is the hero in the story almost saving her sister and all. But, Addison couldn't like NOT saving the day less! Addie is a shy girl, who would rather not go on a crazy adventure, Addie has convinced herself that the stories she reads in books are enough adventure that she will ever need and she would not like to face all the people/fairies. She is also fairy cowardly, like I said before she won't go on a crazy adventure to find rain, but don't get yourself thinking that Addie wouldn't do this for her cousin, she might just gain up the courage to do it for Mac because she loves her fairy much. Addie is also fairy intelligent, while she is supposed to be saving the kingdom, she is planning on learning and reading, maybe even getting a higher education in collage. Like you might have guessed Addie is a door-mat, she sometimes lets people get the best of her. Addie also is fairy conscientiousness, which means she thinks before she does anything when she is between a rock and a hard place, Addie has stuck to the saying "You better be save, Then sorry!" Addie is fairy humble, people may say something like "Hey! Nice job on that test! You did the highest in the class-ic!" and Addie would reply like this: "Well, you know I just studied really hard" or maybe she would just give you a humble look and get shy then run away. Addie is fairy encouraging to everyone, everyone but her self that is. Even though she doesn't think that highly of herself, she always thinks other should try as hard as they can, and to be honest, Addie is pretty good at encouraging people. She always tries to be helpful, she sometime volunteers at places that she loves, like the lifairy and the bookstore. Addie is also honest, she never tells lies, you can blame books for this trait, let's just say she read ''The Adventures of Pinocchio, ''so she's pretty much scared of lying. She recently picked up the trait of being imaginative, thanks to the 'choose your own adventure' books, but sometimes she can be afraid of them... only if they have life or death choices, when they have those she is a bit freaked out. But Addie isn't just a shy coward that loves books, she can be fairy sassy at times, like if you annoy her enough then you might get a little glare and she might mutter something you might not want to hear, under her breath. Along with this slight sassy part of her, she can be fairy sarcastic, "You're the nicest thing in the world" she might say if you are annoying her. Overall, Addie is a shy bookworm that has a huge brain and a tiny sassy side! Mackenzie If you think that Mackenzie AKA Mac is weak and doesn't like doing anything, since she's sick the entire story, then you might get a slap in the face by good old Mak herself and you might get a tiny threat, including a sword. So, why don't you find out the real Mac! Mac is a adventurous person, who doesn't like sitting around doing nothing going nothing when she could be saving the entire kingdom! She truly is fearless, and pretty foolish when it comes to saving others, but still she is good at it. Mac is fairy independent, you might offer an entire army to help fight a dragon that has come to your kingdom and Mac will pretty much say "No, I can do it on my own", yup pretty foolish. Mac is also fairy reliable, call for help and Mac will be there ready to save the day and your life. Like her cousin, Mac is encouraging, but unlike her cousin she is encouraging to herself, but of course she is also encouraging to others that might not want to do what is needed Addie *cough* *cough*. Mac is also fairy confident, maybe even over-confident, sometimes this trait puts pressure on others around her, so next time you think confident is always a good trait, look here. The next trait fits right along with all the others: Mac is Valiant, she will never back down any challenge if she was paid to do so. Mac is fairy capable, she never will get stuck in a really tall tree and call for help she will jump out the really tall tree like a crazy person. Mac also is athletic, some rumor that she plays every sport that anyone has ever played even though I wouldn't be surprised if Mac did. Mac is fairy loyal, if someone said Mac ditched Addie, it would be a huge LIE and Mac would get a hammer and crush them. Like I have been saying, Mac is arrogant, she doesn't always have the best plans because Mac is arrogant, she can be impulsive, like if Addie was falling down a cliff, Mac would (without thinking) jump down to save her. At times Mac can be rude, she might snort an insult that hurts your feelings and she might just snort about that to, but of course she has to have a reason. Mac can also be obnoxious, she might when stepping into the battle field, "I'm going to crush you like a little ant!" did I mention that Mac usually goes to crazy town. Mac is a bit self-centered, Mac will brag about how she took down seven men at once, even though it happened once. Last of all, Mac is bossy, she will lead a battle and tell everyone to do something even if they are on the other team. Appearance Addie has wavy hair that goes from brown to gold. Her hair is about waist length and she has bangs that slightly swoop over her forehead. Addie has fair skin with rosy cheeks. She has blue eyes. She wears a gold headband that goes around her head but is mostly seen on her forehead. Category:The Two Princesses of Bamarre Category:Females Category:Cousins Category:Princess Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Magic Category:Ms.Marvel 302 Category:Characters